To date, research on detergent compositions has been directed toward achieving improved foaming, improved cleansing, and/or improved properties in the cleansed substrate such as luster, manageability and/or antidandruff effects in the hair. Similarly, research on detergent compositions for cleaning natural and synthetic textiles has been directed toward achieving a desired high, low or moderate foam height and improved effects in the cleansed textile such as whiteness or hand. However, little effort has been directed toward the area of drying the cleansed substrate. The drying area is particularly significant at the present time in view of the energy crisis and the consequent need to reduce energy consumption. Textile drying is usually accomplished in an electric or gas dryer or by hanging on an outdoor line and hair drying is generally achieved by manual manipulation of the hair and scalp with a towel or by employing a hair dryer to pass heated air over or through the cleansed, wet hair. In view of the need to reduce energy usage and the desirability of reducing the time required for drying hair and textiles, a need exists for a detergent composition designed to shorten the time and to reduce the energy required for the drying of the wet, cleansed substrates. To date, no detergent composition is available that enables shampooed hair and wet, cleansed textiles to dry more quickly.